Pouvoir fratricide
by Lusaphira
Summary: La princesse vient enfin d'accomplir sa destinée dans sa lutte contre les ténèbres. Mais sa première décision la conduira à commettre un acte aussi noir que l'ennemi qu'elle combat. Quand les liens du sang ne comptent plus, il ne reste plus que le pouvoir


Voici un petit OS sur les pensées de Logan et de sa soeur au moment du changement de pouvoir. Réflexions diverses sur le pouvoir, la famille, sur soi même et sur l'inexorabilité des choses.

Disclaimer : Fable 3 est réalisé par Lionhead Studios pour Microsoft Corporation

* * *

_-Logan, vous êtes condamné à la peine de mort._

Les mots fatidiques prononcés d'une voix forte et assurée par la nouvelle reine claquent sèchement dans la salle, comme le claquement d'une guillotine qui scelle le destin d'un condamné. L'immense salle du trône du royaume d'Albion, le centre du système de représentation de la monarchie est le théâtre d'un événement qui change l'histoire. La grande salle de marbre, ornée de tableaux, de tentures murales et dont le plafond à caissons représente le sceau de l'Etat est bondée. Une foule nombreuse se masse près des cordons de sécurité et tente d'apercevoir le visage du roi déchu lorsqu'il apprend quel sera son sort. L'assemblée entière a retenu son souffle à l'annonce du verdict, faisant davantage monter la tension qui flottait entre l'ex-tyran et la nouvelle reine, à la fois avocat, juge et partie. Toutes les couches sociales de la population, qu'ils soient nobles courtisans ou pauvres ouvriers ont assisté au procès du tyran déchu, relayé par les journalistes.

Le mauvais roi Logan, frère de la reine nouvellement installée, s'était endormi en tant que maître de l'Etat. Celui qui, ce matin encore, dominait ce pays d'une main de fer impitoyable est redevenu un simple homme comme les autres, à la merci du pouvoir incarné désormais par sa sœur cadette. Il y a encore quelques heures, jamais il n'aurait songé que sa sœur serait entrée dans son bureau en fracassant la porte pour le mettre en état d'arrestation. Il n'imaginait pas que la jeune femme ne prenne ainsi sa place, si brutalement. La révolution orchestrée par la princesse et ses mentors avait été un succès foudroyant, faisant d'elle la nouvelle souveraine de ces terres.

Le frère brun au visage impassible garde ses yeux sombres rivés sur sa sœur. Elle qui jouait aux dames de cour avait endossé le rôle de l'héroïne en armure il y a seulement quelques semaines. Depuis que la couronne d'or ceignait le front de la monarque, elle avait maintenant revêtu une robe extrêmement complexe, aux détails luxueux et soignés. Le manteau d'hermine côtoyait la soie et la dentelle, mêlant la pourpre à l'or jusqu'à ses bottes raffinées. Son aveuglement et son obsession pour réunir sa grande armée l'avait conduit à ne pas prendre garde aux rapports isolés de soldats attaqués par ce qu'il pensait n'être que de simples résistants. Logan n'avait pas su voir venir l'irrésistible ascension de sa sœur, une femme qu'il reléguait toujours à l'arrière, l'éloignant soigneusement de toutes les affaires.

Durant toute la durée de son règne, Logan avait espéré que jamais sa sœur ne pourrait lui faire de l'ombre, s'attribuant toute la gloire et régnant sans partage. Les choses avaient bien changé. Maintenant, il n'était plus rien. Elle avait pris son trône, elle lui avait pris son pouvoir et par ses paroles, elle allait lui prendre la vie.

Il savait, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance avant même le début du procès. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa sœur monter les marches vers la salle du trône, il avait croisé une intense colère, brûlante dans les yeux de la reine, une ire inextinguible qu'il avait déjà vu le jour ou il avait fait exécuter Elliot. L'ami d'enfance de sa sœur, s'était stupidement opposé à sa volonté, lorsque Logan voulut châtier les chefs des rebelles venus manifester pacifiquement.

D'un seul geste, la reine donna l'ordre d'exécuter la sentence. Sur ordre de Sir Walter, encore un vieux gradé prestigieux qui avait rejoint la princesse en cavale, et qu'il aurait du descendre lorsqu'il était encore temps, une dizaine de gardes escorta le prisonnier. Logan ne se faisait plus d'espoirs, toute prière était inutile face à la flamme mortelle qui dansait au fond des yeux verts de la reine, une lueur qui indiquait que son destin était irréversible, que toute supplique serait vaine.

Lorsque sa sœur détourna enfin son regard à la fois ardent et glacial, l'ex-roi porta le sien vers la porte de sortie et sut au fond de lui même que plus jamais ils ne se reverraient. Le frère et la sœur n'existaient plus, la reine l'avait effacé de sa vie et elle allait matérialiser la rupture de leur lien de sang par des balles des fusils.

Lentement, il passa dans les couloirs, escorté pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, sous les insultes et les sifflets de la populace. Une population qu'il aurait pendu sans vergogne quelques heures auparavant, si seulement il avait su ce qu'il attendait. L'ancien tyran n'avait cherché qu'à défendre son royaume contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, accumulant richesses et moyens pour entretenir une armée, au détriment du bien être de la population. Trop obnubilé par cet objectif, il n'avait pas su voir la colère gagner le prolétariat.

Avec fierté, il ignora les regards de haine des ouvriers, il négligea l'admiration teintée de mépris de certains courtisans, il dénigra le soulagement des habitants. Mais il ne put pas ignorer le regard de Reaver, qui combinait arrogance et joie mauvaise. Le maître des industries de Bowerstone se tenait fièrement, appuyé sur sa canne. Reaver devait sa position, sa fortune et son influence à Logan et voilà qu'il le trahissait sans vergogne, juste pour conserver sa place. Logan eut un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas au regard affûté de l'aristocrate. Si ce parvenu croyait avoir une influence sur sa sœur, il se trompait lourdement. Jamais le charme efféminé et artificiel, associé à la noblesse du langage ne pourrait faire plier sa sœur.

Après quelques minutes à être conduit au niveau principal, Logan était finalement arrivé dans les jardins. L'endroit soigneusement entretenu, les buissons taillés proprement et les statues régulièrement décrassées. Ces jardins constituaient l'endroit favori de sa sœur, un lieu ou elle aimait beaucoup passer son temps lorsqu'elle n'était que la princesse choyée et maintenue dans l'ignorance. C'était cet endroit apaisant, ou elle passait des heures avec Elliot, qui allait lui servir de tombe, il le pressentait.

Avec un simple coup d'œil jeté à la dérobée vers le grand vitrail, il sut qu'il était observé. La magnifique composition de verre coloré donnait sur le cabinet de travail, son ancien bureau. Le grand dessin représentait l'emblème de l'Albion et Logan constata avec ironie qu'il serait fusillé avec ce symbole et sa sœur face à lui.

Derrière la grande vitre, la nouvelle reine profita d'une pièce de verre incolore pour observer la scène se déroulant en contrebas. Droite, les mains croisées dans le dos, dans une posture emblématique de la royauté qu'elle incarnait, la souveraine grava minutieusement chaque souvenir dans sa mémoire. Avec grâce, elle passa rapidement sa main gantée dans ses cheveux blanchis et sentit la présence de sa couronne, le symbole de son pouvoir.

Logan avançait dignement, marchant d'un pas qui semblait serein, sans aucun tremblement, vers sa propre mort. Ses cheveux corbeaux et son bouc impeccablement taillé luisaient sous les reflets du soleil. La reine ne pouvait en dire autant. A l'inverse, ses cheveux à elle s'étaient récemment ternis, perdant leur couleur rousse pour devenir pâles et argentés. Ses mains étaient toujours froides comme le marbre et elle avait régulièrement des troubles de la vision par intermittence. Le monde l'environnant lui semblait parfois être terne, les couleurs vivantes s'estompaient parfois pour céder la place à des nuances de gris.

Sa rencontre avec ce démon, le Tortureur, qui se tapissait dans les ténèbres des grottes d'Aurora, avait profondément marqué l'âme de la reine. La monstrueuse ombre l'avait terrifiée, la gelant intérieurement par son aura diabolique. Elle pouvait encore sentir les conséquences de cette rencontre, lorsque les ténèbres s'insinuaient insidieusement dans son corps. Chaque soir, elle craignait de s'endormir et de revoir ce monstre, une abomination à laquelle elle ferait de nouveau face un jour, elle le savait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le fier regard de son frère, elle ne sentit que davantage la différence entre eux deux, entre celui qui allait mourir et celle qui allait régner. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la prestance innée de son frère. Son puissant charisme de la reine était uniquement du à son maquillage, aussi abondant que celui d'une de ces putains vérolées qui se retrouvent sous les ponts de Bowerstone, alors qu'à l'inverse, le magnétisme de son frère était tout à fait naturel. Pire encore, elle savait parfaitement que le corps de Logan semblait exempt de tout défaut, alors qu'elle ressentait parfaitement les traces que sa quête avait laissées, les marques indélébiles de ses actions risquées se retrouvant toujours sur son corps.

Une balverine sauvage bondissante, ayant miraculeusement survécu aux balles d'argent de son fusil avait chargé la princesse pour laisser de profondes marques de griffures qui zébraient son sternum, descendant profondément entre les deux seins. Plus tard, dans le désert de dunes d'Aurora, une embuscade tendues par des statues animées et armées de glaives affûtés, l'avait laissée avec une longue estafilade entre les omoplates. A un autre moment, dans les bois de Mistpeak, la lame particulièrement traître d'un bandit de grand chemin avait frappé la joue droite de la princesse, laissant sous l'œil un trait horizontal particulièrement visible. Une balafre qu'elle masquait par une grande quantité de fond de teint.

L'image qu'elle donnait d'elle était essentielle pour asseoir son pouvoir. Rien ne devait affaiblir sa puissance, rien ne devait s'opposer à sa gloire et son pouvoir sans limites, certainement pas son image et sa prestance qu'elle mettait soigneusement en scène. Maintenant qu'elle dominait ce pays, elle pouvait enfin aspirer à régner pour sa propre gloire et son bon plaisir.

La froideur masquée, la cruauté refoulée et l'ombre poignante enserrèrent une fois de plus le cœur de la jeune reine. Une fois de plus, les ténèbres progressaient dans l'âme d'une personne.

Ceux qui s'opposeraient à elle périraient, selon son bon plaisir et sa volonté. Le pouvoir corrompt, le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Son frère savait ce qui se tramait dans l'âme de sa sœur et il aurait aimé la mettre en garde. Il n'était qu'un des obstacles potentiels et comprenait sans difficulté que sa sœur commençait à emprunter le même chemin que lui, celui de régner sans remords.

Lorsque Logan fut mis en joue contre un mur, il resta droit et fier. Il allait mourir, mais ne connaîtrait pas une longue déchéance dans les ténèbres. Du haut de son bureau, la reine regarda la scène avec froideur. Pas un tremblement n'envahit son corps, pas un remord ne la saisit. Il ne restait qu'une détermination froide, sans faille.

Pas la moindre larme ne coula sur ses joues lorsque les balles traversèrent le corps de son frère. Pas le moindre gémissement ne sortit de sa gorge lorsque le cadavre tomba au sol.

Avec la réalisation de cet acte fratricide, l'ombre présente en elle s'agita, visiblement satisfaite. Malgré toute leur puissance, les ténèbres du Tortureur furent étouffées, noyées pas une ombre plus puissante, une corruption bien supérieure. Tout simplement parce que la haine était noyée par la dévorante soif de pouvoir de la reine. Les ailes de flammes immatérielles, attributs héroïques de la divine souveraine, ressurgirent dans le dos de la reine. Ces formes de flammes l'entouraient d'une chaleur à la fois protectrice et menaçante, la soigneuse combinaison du rouge et du noir s'ajoutant à l'aura relâchée faisaient paraître la monarque comme une forme de vie irréelle et divine.

Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait et que son pouvoir s'était réveillé, l'héroïne était devenue plus puissante que jamais.

Ses yeux verts s'éclairèrent davantage, envahis par cette ardente envie de domination.

Désormais, plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

Absolument rien.

Pas même les ténèbres.


End file.
